Heir of the Blue Eyes
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Neglected by his parents and shunned by the majority of the villagers, watch as Naruto rises as a powerful shinobi under an ancient and powerful for. Naruto will become the Heir of the Blue Eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Heir of the Blue Eyes

Prologue

Summary: Neglected by family, one night Naruto stumbles into a deep cave. What if he found a shrine dedicated to a certain duel monster? How will Naruto's life change now that he is the heir of the Blue Eyes?

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/juinjutsu/kenjutsu/puppet Naruto

Mass Konoha/council/Minato/Jiraiya/OC/Team 7/8/Neji/10/villains bashing

Some Kushina bashing

No Hiruzen/Nono/Rin/Yugao/Anko/OC/OC bashing

Pairings: Naruto/mass harem

"" speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yugioh

KONOHAGAKURE

It has been five years since the Kyuubi attack. Five years prior Minato Namikaze the Yomdaime Hokage had to go into battle against a mysterious masked man who bore a orange swirl mask that showed a lone Sharingan eye, which he used to control the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko, which he freed from the previous jinchuriki Kushina Uzumaki who had delivered triplets: her son Naruto and two daughters Naomi and Narumi. Fortunately, Minato managed to temporarily halt the masked man, freeing Kyuubi in the process. Once that was done, Minato called for the Shimigami, who separated the Kyuubi into four portions: Kushina and Narumi received half of the yin chakra each. Naomi received the Yang chakra, while Naruto received the soul. Minato then announced to the populace what had happened, and Naomi and Narumi were hailed as heroes, while Naruto was scorned. This brings us to our current point in time.

CURRENT

A 5-year old Naruto was running as fast as his tiny little legs could carry him. Not far behind him was a large mob of civilians and shinobi who were out for his blood. Shouts like "Get him." "Kill the demon", and "let's finish what Yomdaime-sama started" were heard from the mob, until a sudden and booming clap of thunder crashed through the area, startling both parties.

"BBBOOOOOOMMM!"

That was all the time Naruto needed, as he ran into a heavily wooded part of the forest. (If you're wondering, parts of the forest are common in the village.) Naruto kept running until he came to the mouth of a small cave.

"BOOMM!"

A second clap of thunder made the young blonde dart into the cave.

NARUTO

Inside the cave, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "I'm safe at last" he thought, before hearing a female voice speak. "Don't be so sure kit" came the motherly voice of Kiyoko, otherwise known as the Kyuubi no Yoko. Nobody knew that the year prior Naruto had been called into his mindscape after a group of civilians had thought it wise to teach the demon brat manners. That didn't last, thanks to the timely arrival of Rin Nohara, the jinchuriki to the Sanbi or as she likes to be called Izumi, Itachi and Shisui Uchiha, and Yugao Uzuki.

FLASHBACK

MINDSCAPE

Naruto had just awakened from a surprise mob attack, and found himself in front of a large cage. "I see my young host has come to see me" a voice said, making Naruto look right at the cage. Two large violet-slitted eyes snapped open and rumbling footsteps could be heard. There standing in front of Naruto on four mountain-sized legs was a sight right out of a kaiju, horror, or supernatural film. Nine large cute and fluffy foxtails swayed behind the creature, as it looked down at Naruto.

"Kyuubi" Naruto managed to squeak out. "Yes, I am the Kyuubi no yoko, but I'll let you call me Kiyoko my little kit" the now identified Kiyoko said, lowering her head down and lifted Naruto up onto it, before setting him behind the bars. Kiyoko then disappeared in a swirl of flames, before emerging as a beautiful young woman looking to be in her late teens to early twenties with beautiful crimson-colored hair. She wore a form fitting battle kimono that clung to her like a second skin, allowing a good view of her supermodel figure. "Let's talk kit" Kiyoko said, as she began to tell her story all the way to their current situation. Ever since then Kiyoko had taken on the role of Naruto's mother figure.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto carefully trekked through the narrow passage until it opened into a large cavern. At the farthest end of the cave was a large shrine with the design of a white dragon with beautiful ocean blue eyes that matched Naruto's own eyes. Naruto slowly walked towards the shrine, when a melodious voice spoke. "Who comes to the shrine of the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon?" "My name is Naruto Namikaze, I was being chased by a group of villagers who were trying to kill me, and then a storm was coming in, so I was seeking shelter" Naruto said. "I sense no ill will, but tell me, why do I sense another presence within you" the voice asked? "My father sealed a being known as Kyuubi into me, or rather her soul" Naruto said. "I see" the voice said, as a figure rose from the stone tablet. In mere moments, there was a beautiful woman with long-flowing blonde-hair and blue eyes. She wore a maiden's outfit. "Young one my name is Kisara" Kisara said, as she knelt down, and gently scooped Naruto up. "You need not worry, you may stay with me, until you feel you are able to leave" she said. Soon Naruto was fast asleep in Kisara's arms. "Kiyoko-chan, we have much to discuss" Kisara said, as she walked into a large bedroom. Removing Naruto's clothes, she waved her hand, and Naruto was now clad in a pair of blue and white pajamas. Once Naruto was in the bed, Kisara placed a hand on Naruto's forehead, and concentrated. Soon, her eyes opened, and they were burning with cold fury. "It seems now I have a protégé, and possibly someone I can spend the rest of my life with" Kisara said smiling. "First, I'll help Kiyoko escape the seal, and then work from there" she said, as she laid next to Naruto, who involuntarily snuggled up against her. This was the beginning of the heir of the Blue Eyes.

End Prologue

/

A/N: I will explain a few things.

Naruto will be the heir of Blue Eyes White Dragon, however, he will gain kekkei genkai based off of other dragon duel monsters

Naruto will also have the ability to use spell/trap cards as fuinjutsu or what not

Naruto's sage mode will be Timaeus the Knight of Destiny, and Dragon Master Knight.

Here is a list of what kekkei genkai Naruto will receive and from what dragon:

Blue Eyes: White/Blue Lightning

Red Eyes: Enton

Hyozanryu: Shoton

Harpie's Pet Dragon: Typhoon Release

Stardust: Cosmic Release

Red Dragon: Star Release

Black Rose: Wood Release

Ancient Fairy: Manaton

Brionac/Trishula: Hoyoton

Iron Chain: Haganeton

Light End: Yang Release

Dark End: Yin Release

Thunder End/Thunderspark: Thunder Release

For reference, I did each dragon according to the archetype/family from the card game. If you have any suggestions for dragons I didn't put on the list, please feel free to send your suggestions via review or PM.

This is written to celebrate the upcoming Legendary Collections: Seto Kaiba coming March 9, 2018.

/

Harem:

Kisara

Fem Kyuubi

Mikoto

Nayori

Hitomi Hyuuga (OC)

Mebuki

Rin

Nono

Ayame

Hana

Okyo

Tsubaki

Kasumi (OC)

Naomi Namikaze (OC)

Narumi Namikaze (OC)

Please Younger Tsunami

Fem Haku

Shio Yuki (OC)

Saya Kaguya (OC)

Asia Argento

Momo Hanakai

Sakuyagetsu Hozuki (OC)

Ikara Momochi (OC)

Fu

Hisame

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Matsuri

Skyla

Sora Tenryusai (OC)

Temari

Kurotsuchi

Suzumebachi

Meiru (OC)

Asuna Toukou (OC)

Karin

Gardenia

Ryuzetsu

Hotaru

Younger Mei

Ayane (OC)

Botan Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Heir of the Blue Eyes

Chap 2

/

Thank you guys so much for all of the love you gave this fic so far. Really guys thank you from the bottom of my heart. Rest assured, I will do everything I can to make this an awesome story.

/

Now to make a few announcements:

First, thanks to everyone for their suggestion to have Naruto gain a kekkei genkai from other dragons.

Second, I'm planning on Naruto to gain different forms/modes based on the various dragon I mentioned in the earlier chapter, however I'd like to hear what you guys would suggest for the forms.

I've already got an idea for Naruto's form he uses with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and believe me you won't be disappointed.

Third, since I know someone is going to ask me this at some point down the line: yes I have plans on doing another fic where Naruto is given the abilities of the Dark Magician.

Fourth, I decided Naruto will inherit Ranton from Harpie's Pet Dragon instead of the Taiton. (Please note this version of Ranton will allow actual storm-based attacks.)

Fifth, I decided on what Naruto can gain from a few other Dragons:

Serpent Knight Dragon: Poison Release

Tyrant Dragon: Evil Release (This style works more on the victim's inner self/mind/soul)

Light and Darkness Dragon: Balance/Unity Release (This has the power of giving life or restoring life.)

Chaos Emperor Dragon: Chaos Release (This should be self-explanatory)

This is all I can think of for the moment, but if you guys have suggestions please feel free to send them via PM, Review, or Suggestion. (Before I forget, the four elemental dragons "DO NOT" count, since they have the basic elements.)

/

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh

TIMESKIP

It has been three long years since Naruto first met Kisara. During those three years, Naruto had been trained into the ground by both Kisara and Kyoko. Kyoko had started him on chakra control, physical training, history of the elemental nations, and certain ninjutsu he could learn easily due to his large chakra reserves, the key one he learned was the kage bunshins. Once he learned that jutsu, everything else was smooth sailing.

Kisara had began teaching Naruto various elemental ninjutsu, when she learned Naruto could use all five of the main elemental affinities. Kisara nearly lost her mind when she saw Naruto could use sub-elements as his affinities. When she discovered this, she invoked a special chant, allowing him to call forth the dragon duel spirit that excels in that affinity. Kisara then allowed Naruto to sign her personal summoning contract, as well as the dragon spirit contract, as well as allowing him to train in the various forms he had awakened from signing her contract.

CURRENT

Naruto was quietly meditating under a waterfall in an out of the way training ground. "I wonder what big surprise Kisara kaa-chan has for me later tonight" he mused to himself? "Who knows kit, she may have found a way for me to escape the seal without killing you" Kyoko's voice said as she seen lounged in her king-sized bed in her castle within Naruto's mindscape. "You know kit, I think I'll get you started on learning fuinjutsu and some puppetry" Kyoko said. "Thanks Kyoko-chan" Naruto replied, before sensing something very wrong. Opening his eyes, Naruto saw his friend Shisui being attacked by several blank-masked Anbu. "Kit, their after his Sharingan" Kyoko's voice cried in alarm! "Of course" Kotoamatsukami allows for control of the mind" Naruto realized, as he jumped into the fray. "Leave my friend alone scum" Naruto said, as he did hand seals. "Raiton: White Lightning" he called, as he charged up an orb of white energy. Once it was charged, Naruto unleashed a stream of energy that ripped through the air, before swallowing two of the six attackers. This caught everyone off guard, as Naruto took stance between the remaining attackers and Shisui who was leaning against a tree. Little did any of the attackers know this was Naruto's personal training area, and he knew it like the back of his hand. "We're out of here" Naruto said, as he grabbed Shisui, and shunshined away. Silently, the blank-masked anbu vanished, following their target, unaware a certain weasel-masked anbu was watching, and he was highly impressed with Naruto's performance thus far.

A short time later, the four anbu "found" their targets. "Naruto and Shisui" were calmly sipping tea, when the four attackers jumped into the clearing. The apparent leader took a step forward, completely unaware of what was about to happen. There was a burst of chakra, and a flute with the head of a dragon appeared. The flute flew to "Naruto", who blew on it, and in twin flashes of light stood two majestic Blue Eyes White Dragons. With a second burst of chakra, the two dragons fused into a large twin-headed dragon. (Blue Eyes Twin Burst Dragon) "Twin burst attack with Double White Lightning" "Naruto" said, as both heads reared back, and unleashed a powerful shockwave that instantly vaporized the remaining four anbu.

"POOF!"

"Naruto and Shisui" went up in smoke, as Naruto emerged from behind the waterfall. "You can come out Itachi-san" Naruto said. On cue, said weasel-masked anbu came out from the trees. "Impressive indeed Naruto" Itachi said, as he handed three small cards. "He's gone" Itachi" Naruto said, as he handed Itachi Shisui's two eyes. "Are we still on for the plan later tonight" Itachi asked? "Yes, I'll be there tonight" Naruto said.

TIMESKIPPP

BLUE EYES SHRINE

A few hours later, Naruto was standing in front of Kisara. "So, let me see if I understand this correctly" Kisara said in an all too calm tone? "You showed some of your skills in order to save a friend" she said in a voice that made Naruto flinch. "Hai kaa-chan, I had to save him, or we'd all be doomed because of how powerful his eyes are" Naruto said, slowly inching away.

""

""

""

""

""

"Naruto, I am very proud of my baby boy" Kisara squealed, as she pulled Naruto into a bone-shattering hug, while Naruto's face and head were sandwiched between her "mountains". "K-Kaa-chan, can't breathe" Naruto wheezed out, while snickers are heard from the majestic Blue Eyes White Dragon statues. "OOPS" Kisara said innocently, releasing her hold, as a now purple Naruto gasped for oxygen. "Well, my surprise for you is this: I've arranged for several duel spirits to help with your training for the next decade" Kisara said. "Kyoko and I decided it best you trained in the duel monsters Spirit World, while leaving a highly reinforced Chishio bunshin here to keep up appearances" Kisara said. Once you complete your mission later tonight, I'll send you there" Kisara said, as she handed Naruto a list of who he was training with:

Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight/Black Luster Soldier: kenjutsu

Advanced Summoning: Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon

Dark Magician the Dragon Knight: Dark/Mystic Arts (You knew this one was coming.)

Various clans: taijutsu/bukijutsu

After reading the list, Naruto gulped. He had a very good idea what was coming to him, and he had comical tears freefalling down his face.

UCHIHA DISTRICT

Later that night, Naruto quietly slipped through the empty district, before feeling himself be pulled into an alley. Looking over, he saw both Mikoto and Nayori Uchiha. "It's time to move" Naruto said quietly, as he led the group through the empty streets. "So the Kyuubi jinchuriki thinks he can escape with my foolish clanswomen" a voice said. Coming from the shadows was the masked man. "KIT, IT'S HIM!" "IT'S THAT BLASTED UCHIHA WHO DID THIS TO US" Kyoko roared in absolute rage from inside Naruto's mind! "Got it Kyoko-hime and I'll be on guard" Naruto thought back. "Let's see what you've got big man" Naruto said, as the masked man felt a twitch sensation come over him. "Well, I guess it would be rude of me to not humor you" the man said.

NARUTO VS Masked man

The masked man made the first move, and went for a left jab/right hook combo that Naruto easily blocked, and countered with an elbow strike in the man's torso, followed by a crescent/tornado kick, and finished with a sweeping kick that made the man stumble back in surprise. "Enton: Inferno Fire blast" Naruto called, as he spewed out a reddish-orange supercharged fireball at the masked man. The man's lone visible Sharingan eye went double the size it would normally be, when he saw the highly powerful attack crashing down upon him.

"OH SON OF A-" the man got out, right as the area lit up in a beautiful array of white, gold, red, orange, and yellow.

"KKKAAABBBOOOSSSHHH!"

When the dust died down, it revealed the masked man completely unharmed, but he was clearly shocked to see the jinchuriki with such a level of strength at his age. "Thank you Kamui, you are a life saver" the man thought to himself. Naruto then charged with two kunai, and began dancing in and out of the man's attacks. "All right brat, no more games" the man said, as he unleashed his jutsu. "Katon: Great Fire Annihilation" he roared, as he unleashed the deadly fire stream. "Shoton" Diamond Body" Naruto said, as the fire harmlessly bounced off of him.

"NANI!" The man screamed when his attack bounced off. "I wouldn't if I were you" Naruto said smirking at the enraged man. "Oh and pray tell why I shouldn't take you and Kyuubi with me" the man asked? "You don't feel that hot breath on the back of your neck, do you" Naruto asked grinning. "I can take-"the man turned and came face to face with a very angry Kisara in her Blue Eyes White Dragon form. The masked man let out a silent "Eep" before feeling a warm substance run down to the ground. "You weren't going to try and hurt my little baby now were you Kisara asked in a sweet voice that didn't hide the dangerous tone of a mother protecting her young. (To any female readers, and guys who are married, you know exactly where I'm going with this.) "W-Why no ma'am" the man said too quickly. Kisara nodded in confirmation.

"RRROOOAAARRR!"

Kisara unleashed an earth-shattering roar that shook the entire area, before she was enveloped by white light. If the masked man was shocked before, he was now terrified to the very core of his being. There standing before him was a three-headed dragon. (Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon)

"LEAVE MY BABY!" "LEAVE HERE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK" Kisara thundered, grabbing the frozen man, threw him into the air, and unleashed her attack at full force.

"EAT THIS: NEUTRON BLAST" Kisara roared, as all three heads reared themselves back, before darting forward as one, and launched a combined shockwave at the masked man that sent him hurdling into the night sky. Once the man was gone, Kisara turned back into her human form, and together the group silently left to their destinations.

End Chap 1

/

Again thank you guys so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews for this story.

/

Now to explain something: Kisara will be Naruto's surrogate mother for the fic, however, she will come to see him as more than a son, so please do not flame me for that.

Also, I'd like to apologize for the harem listing last chapter. I'll post the new one at the end of the announcements.

Now, I'd like to ask you guys a couple of questions.

When I mentioned the ones who would train Naruto in Duel Monster Spirit World, I'd like to hear who you think Naruto should train under, and what field it should be. (I already have plans for the Harpies and Amazoness clans to train him in taijutsu.)

What Spells/Traps would you like to see as fuinjutsu?

What female Duel Spirits would you like to see join Naruto's adventures and harem? (DMG is in hands down, and if you're wondering they will have the Zoicite/Kunzite relationship.)

Also, please don't forget to vote on the poll for Rinnegan no Naruto.

/

Harem:

Kisara

Fem Kyuubi

Mikoto

Nayori

Hitomi Hyuuga (OC)

Mebuki

Rin

Nono

Ayame

Hana

Okyo

Tsubaki

Naomi Namikaze (OC)

Narumi Namikaze (OC)

Azami

Yakumo

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Kiri Hyuuga (OC)

Younger Tsunami

Fem Haku

Shio Yuki (OC)

Ikara Momochi (OC)

Sakuyagetsu Hozuki (OC)

Saya Kaguya (OC)

Momo Hanakai

Asia Argento

Fu

Hisame

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Matsuri

Sora Tenruisai (OC)

Temari

Fem Ichibi

Kurotsuchi

Suzumebachi

Meiru (OC0

Asuna Toukou (OC)

Karin

Ryuzetsu

Hotaru

Younger Mei

Yugito

Samui

Kin Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Shion

Kasumi

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Guren

Emi

Amaru

Akari

Ryuka

Shizuka

Konan

Please Read & Review


End file.
